


Can't Sleep?

by KykyElric



Category: Butler Until Midnight
Genre: Butler Fetish, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Otome - Freeform, Teasing, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KykyElric/pseuds/KykyElric
Summary: Yuma teases you and has sex with you. End of story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge butler fetish. 
> 
> My tumblr: @kykyelric (I do commissions!)

It was late, and you couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning, you decided to open your window to see if Yuma was still awake. Pushing your drapes aside, you peered out into the dark, and sure enough, the lamp was on in his room.

 _Yuma always stays up so late after I go to sleep… He probably has work. I’ll leave him alone,’_ you think while leaning out into the cool, night air.

Then, suddenly, Yuma’s window opens. He appears, smirking as always. “You shouldn’t lean out like that. You’ll fall,” he teases.

“Yuma! You knew I was awake?”

“Of course. You don’t normally fall asleep until later if I’m not there by your side.”

You huff, looking away. “Y-you’re right, I guess…”

“I’m always right,” Yuma laughs. “Want me to come over?”

You look back at him. “You aren’t busy?”

“I was up waiting for you to come crawling to me,” Yuma grins, knowingly.

“You’re a jerk…” you mutter.

“Thank you for the compliment.”

“It wasn’t a compliment!”

“Anyway, I’ll be right over, ojou-sama.”

He closes his window and disappears. Taking a breath, you step away from the window and draw the drapes before sitting down on the edge of my bed. You tuck your legs up to my chest and wait.

Yuma appears in your doorway, leaning against the frame, smiling. “You really should lock the door, you know.”

You run to him and throw your arms around him. “You always say that… But how could I when you’re so close?”

Yuma tenses for a second, and you gaze up at him. His eyes widen for a second before he returns to his usual teasing self. “My mistress is unusually honest tonight.”

Stroking your hair, Yuma sets you both down on the edge of the bed.

“So, what does my frustrated mistress want…?”

You look away. “I’m not sexually frustrated. I just… Want to talk.”

“Oh?” Yuma appears genuinely surprised. “You sure?”

He cups your cheek with his hand and brings his face right up to yours.

_'He’s so close… I have to fight. I don’t want that. Not tonight._

You push his forehead away gently, and his eyes widen. He backs away. “Wow. You were serious for once?”

You roll your eyes and say, “Yes. I’m not constantly craving that, despite what you think.”

Yuma laughs, then pulls you into his arms and whispers into your ear, “So, what did you want to talk about, (y/n)?”

_My name… He’s playing dirty._

“N-nothing in particular.” You snuggle into his arms. Yuma smells so good… Like jasmine, your favorite.

Yuma hugs you a little tighter in response, and offers, “Well… There’s a… A lunar eclipse coming up…”

He’s not normally hesitant. You glance up and see his cheeks just a bit red. _O_ _mg he’s *blushing!*_ You snicker.

Yuma notices and clams up. You say, “Hey, I like it when you talk about astronomy with me. You were saying?” You reach up and stroke his neck with the tips of your fingers, trying to urge him on.

He sighs, then continues. “Um… I was wondering if you wanted to…?”

Your face hidden in his arms, you smile. Your positions are switched. “Yes…?”

“To… To see it with me?” he finally gets out.

“Haha! Sure!” you accept happily. A date with Yuma!

He smiles into your hair and pulls you closer. “Do you even know what a lunar eclipse is?”

You shake your head and he takes the opportunity to launch into an explanation. “It’s when the earth blocks the sun from shining on the moon. Normally, when people think of eclipses it’s the solar…”

 _Yuma’s so cute when he’s talking about astronomy._  You grin and press your lips against his hand.

“…but I like the lunar eclipse better because- Hey, my sneaky little mistress!” Yuma stops at your lips. Then he aggressively pulls you so you're facing him and kisses you.

“Mmm!”

He breaks the kiss, then says, “You can’t get away with kissing me while I’m not kissing you.” Then he pulls your hand up to his mouth and presses his lips to it. You blush a deep scarlet.

Yuma smirks. “A little thing like this makes you blush? You’re so into me, aren’t you?”

You nod, embarrassed, and he rewards you with another kiss. Eventually, as his kisses grow hotter and hotter, he pushes you down on the bed and hovers over you, showering your body with kisses. Your neck, collar bone, chest… You squirm under him, and he snickers, clearly enjoying this.

“Who said she wasn’t frustrated?” he teases in between kisses.

“Mm! Yuma…” you moan, unable to hold back your voice.

You continue to call his name, and suddenly, he seems to have snapped. He stares into your eyes with a burning passion, grits his teeth, and says, “It’s already hard enough restraining myself with you lying here in front of me… But when you call my name like that, I don’t think I can hold myself back… I want to ravish you.”

You pant, face warm and flushed, and hold your arms out to him. “Then don’t, Yuma. I want you…”

With that, he buries his face in your chest, his long fingers deftly removing your chemise, then his shirt. You gasp when you feel his bare skin touch yours, and it feels like you're on fire. You drag your fingers across his broad shoulders and down his back as he buries his in your hair, kissing you passionately. He tastes lightly sweet, like the tea he always makes for you.

Then, your clothing removed, he stops for a moment, both of you breathing heavily. He cups your cheek and says softly, “Are you sure…?”

“I’m always sure with you,” you tell him. His breathing hitches slightly and his face slowly sinks down toward your hips. You pant in anticipation, then melt in the sweet feeling of his tongue and fingers. It’s embarrassing at first, but his skillful administrations fill your body and mind until you can't think. You tangle your fingers in his soft, brown locks and moan openly.

“Mm… Yuma…! Ahh…… Right there…!”

You can feel his eyes gaze up at your face, watching your expressions. He’s surely enjoying this. Normally it would make you chagrined, but you're too caught up in the pleasure he’s giving you. It continues to build until you feel like you are going to overflow.

Then, he stops.

You lie there, twitching and shaking from your near-orgasm and open your eyes. He’s right in front of your face, smirking. Then he murmurs, “It’s not fair if you get all the fun, is it?”

He lies. He enjoyed just as much as you did. But you concede, despite the fact that he left you shaking and hanging, and let your hand drift over his hard, dripping cock.

He flinches and gazes at you intensely. Slowly, you crouch down in front of him and begin stroking him. He seems to be trying to hold back his voice, as your hand strokes back and forth. _I want to hear him call my name…_  you think before opening your mouth and licking his tip.

“Ahhh… (Y/n)…”

 _There it is._  You smile into your work and let your tongue and hands pleasure him.

“Ah… Ah! (Y/n)… (Y/n)…!”

His voice is so sweet. You suck him harder, and he shivers. For a moment you consider not letting him cum, as he did for you, but you feel generous and dismiss the thought. Yuma does way more for you than you can ever thank him for. He deserves this.

You lick his underside and let the fingers of your free hand wander to his balls, as you feel his orgasm coming. Then, before he cums, Yuma abruptly pushes you away. You fall back on the bed, surprised, pre-cum sticky on your lips. He collapses, breathing hard, next to you and whispers, “I can’t cum like that… I want to cum with you, (Y/n).”

At that, you blush, and he smirks, though his expression is filled with rare affection. “You’re good, I give you that,” he admits.

You look down in embarrassment. Then he tilts your chin up and brings his lips to yours. You savor the kiss, and when he breaks it, you want more, so you do something you've never done before, and pull his neck back down to kiss him again. Yuma seems shocked at this new, aggressive side of you, and kisses you back with new fervor. You moan into the kiss, and he finally breaks away.

“My mistress is needy, tonight,” he teases, though you can tell from his expression that he’s just as needy as you are right now. “Are you ready?”

You nod, and he positions himself. You link your arms around his neck and hold your breath.

Yuma notices how tense you are and reaches with his hand to pet your hair. Softly, he whispers in your ear, “Relax, (Y/n)…”

Slowly, your muscles release under his low voice, and he gently enters you. You feel a slight stinging sensation, but with Yuma’s warm arms around you and sweet whispers, it gradually fades away. He senses when you're okay, and begins to move, hesitantly, like it’s your first time again. He burrows his head in your neck, and you can feel his breath against your skin. “(Y/n)… You smell so good…”

“Ah… Yuma…” You can’t respond to his unusual affection with your mind so far away. He continues to thrust into you gently, caring for your well being.

You rake my nails across his back as he hits a particularly sweet spot. “Yuma…! Mm! Mm…”

At this, he looks you in the eyes and manages to say, “(Y/n)… I don’t think I can hold myself back any more…”

“I-it’s okay…” you gasp, gripping him with your nails again. The passion is overtaking you, and all you want is more... more of Yuma. 

Then, he rams into you, harshly, without restraint, like nothing before. You gasp, partly in pain, partly in pleasure, as he enters you roughly and deeply. Your legs wrap around his waist as he speeds up, murmuring low apologies in your ear. His eyes are wild, and he bites your neck as if trying to get rid of some of his tension, unsuccessfully.

You meet his thrusts eagerly now, your orgasm approaching fast. “Yuma, Yuma, oh…! Ah… It… It feels so good…!”

Your words turn him on, and he growls, “(Y/n)… Keep… Calling my name… So, so good…!”

You oblige, shouting as his thrusts grow wilder, “Yuma! Yuma…! I love you!”

Both of you at the brink, Yuma reaches down with a free hand and presses at your clit, sending you over the edge. He tumbles after you, and you feel his warm seed enter you, almost as warm as his words. “I… I love you, (Y/n)… I love you so much…”

You collapse on the bed together, and he calmly pushes the hair off your face before kissing you sweetly. Then he smiles at you mischievously. “Look who said she wasn’t sexually frustrated.”

You immediately blush, then push him away. “Meanie…”

He laughs, then encircles you in his warm arms. “I’m just teasing… I enjoyed it. Thank you.”

His rare honesty catches you off guard, and you turn in his arms to face him. Then, blushing, you hesitate, “I… I liked it, too…”

Together, you fall asleep in your bed, your drapes flowing peacefully in the night breeze.

The next morning, you wake up to Yuma’s face next to yours, staring at you. You jerk back out of instinct, but his arms restrain you, and he grins. “Good morning, ojou-sama.”

Flushed, you look away and say, “G-good morning…”

His expression softens, and he strokes your bed hair. You cover your chest in embarrassment, but he smirks and comments, “You don’t have to hide, you know. I’ve seen everything.”

Your face gets even redder, and you attempt to push him away again, only to be pulled closer. At your examination, Yuma has a bed head too, and you giggle. He frowns. “What is it?”

You take a deep breath for courage, then say, “You look so sexy in the morning.” Then you wink.

His eyes take on a dangerous glint, and he brings his lips to yours. When you break away, he says, his voice low and husky, “You always look sexy. You don’t know how much you tempt me.”

You gasp, and he kisses you again before you can retort.

 _What a sweet morning…_ you think as he continues to kiss you, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuma's my favorite otome game character of all time. XD If you haven't heard of him and you're a fan of otome games or have a butler fetish (like me!), I suggest trying out Voltage's Butler Until Midnight.


End file.
